Grojband: The Body Switch
by marc12267
Summary: Trina's recently bought taser malfunctions, switching Corey and Trina's bodies.
1. Chapter 1: A Malfunction of a Tazer

(The episode starts at Corey's house)

Laney: (yawns)

Kin and Kon: (yawn)

Corey: My brain still feels like-(raspberry) (sigh) Maybe being inside Trina's body would be better.

(Inside Trina's room)

Trina: This is like every boring day...maybe I could get a taser.

Mina: Good idea.

(Later, Corey is practicing when suddenly-SWING! Goes the door to Trina room)

Trina: Corey, STOP PLAYING MUSIC! Or else this...

(Trina pulls out an already on taser)

Corey: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-m-

(The taser malfunctions)

Trina: Uh-oh.

(The taser pulls Corey into it, and it explodes, but someting is not right.)


	2. Chapter 2: Body Switch and Confusion

(Corey and Trina wake up, but with switched bodies. Now Corey has Trina's body and Trina has Corey's body)

Corey: (gasp) Long, pink hair? Short temper? Female gender? 2 years older? Ability to write lyrics in any emotion? Inability to play a guitar? Boss of Mina? Cellphone? Crush on Nick Mallory? Hatred against Grojband? (pulls out a mirror and reflects his face) YEAAAA! I'M TRINA NOW! WOOOHOOOO! Now I can write lyrics, ask Nick Mallory out and best of all, text and take photos with her cellphone! AWWWW YEAAH!

Trina: Short, blue hair? Long temper? Male gender? 2 years younger? Inability to write lyrics in any emotion? Ability to play a guitar? Not a boss of Mina but Grojband? No cellphone? No crush on Nick Mallory? Corey's plans to make me go Diary? (steals a mirror from Corey and reflects her face) NOOOO! I'M COREY! (starts crying) I don't wanna be him. (crys heavier) I DON'T WANNA BE HIM!

Kin: Wow. Now I'm confused about Corey's changed mind.

Kon: Uhh, Trina-

Corey: SHUT UP!

Kon: Oh. Now I'm confused about Corey now.

Mina: Umm...Trina?

Corey: (inside his mind) Oh no! What should I say! If I say that she should leave me alone, her heart would be broken by now! (outside his mind) Yes?

Mina: Why are you talking and acting like all funny?

Corey: Because Trina's taser malfunctioned and switched bodies.

Mina: AAH! I don't know what to be a slave of!

Corey: (sigh) Me.

Mina: YAY!

Corey: Wanna hang out with me?

Trina: LAMEY!

Laney: What...did...YOU CALL ME, TRINA?!

Trina: Nothing.

Laney: You didn't say nothing. What were you saying?!

Trina: Lamey?

(Cut to Trina beaten up by Laney)


	3. Chapter 3: Mina's New Master

(Cut to Corey and Mina about to go inside an ice rink, but Trina interrupts them)

Trina: Can I go with you two?

Corey: No.

Trina: (crys)

(Cut to Corey and Mina spinning with ice skates on. Trina, slipping and sliding on ice skates, tries not to fall)

Trina: Core!

Corey: YOU'RE STILL NOT INVI-

(Corey breaks through the ice. His frozen pose is himself holding a "I bid farewell, cruel world!" sign, but he is still wearing skates)

Mina: (stops spinning) Really? You're not the boss of me anymore.

Trina: (groan)

(Mina throws a brick at Trina)

Mina: (laughing)

(Cut to Trina, alone sitting on a bench, holding pictures of herself in her original body yelling at Mina)

Trina: (sigh) I miss being Mina's boss.

(Lenny pops out of the bush and Trina hears it)

Trina: How the heck did you get here?!

Lenny: Umm...

(Cut to Lenny beaten up)

(At a fancy restaurant, Corey and Mina are eating salad)

Corey: Mmm...salad is delicious.

Mina: Yeaah..

(Trina barges into the restaurant)

Trina: Please?

(Mina throws a brick at Trina again)

Corey: BRICK FIGHT!

(Soon, everyone are throwing bricks at each other including Corey, Trina and Mina)


	4. Chapter 4: Corey Finally Snaps

(At the hospital, Corey's legs are broken and in casts, his eyes are severely swollen and he has become completely speechless because his mouth was affects aswell because a brick went inside it. Plus, Mina is also in a hospital with her body in a cast)

Mina: Umm, Core?

(Corey's head started to become red, but he didn't say a word. The weather quickly became a thunderstorm and he enters Diary Mode, furiously. The things that are affected by lyrics written are several hospital beds (except Mina's and his) that are set on fire. He then exits Diary Mode, landing in his own bed. Meanwhile at Corey's house, Trina, who is crying, receives the diary and snaps out of her crying.)

Trina: Hmmm...

(Tonight at the stage with people, Trina starts singing and the rest of Grojband plays, all at the tempo of the Jumbacos song)

Trina: First, you but a taser, then you use it, what do you get? Body swaps! Body swaps! Body swaps! Body swaps! Body swaps! Now I'm stuck in his body and now I want to switch back, what do you get? Body swaps!

(Both Trina and Corey get shocked after the audience at the stage cheered. They are now back in their original bodies)

Trina: (Since she can't talk, the text "Huh? Huh? Where am I? Where did I end up in?! COOREY!" appear on the screen for a few seconds, then cut to Corey)

Corey: Well, everyone, here's a lesson: Look out for electric products that look like mint condition, but function poorly, because it would result in swapped bodies.

Laney: Those lyrics are awesome!

Corey: Thanks for coming out, everyone!

(End of episode)


End file.
